


A Child’s Loss

by UndertheWeather15



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertheWeather15/pseuds/UndertheWeather15
Summary: 10 year old Violet Xavier is the child of powerful telepath Charles Xavier. She went with him almost everywhere.Before the x-men, and before the world goes to hell, things were fine. But Violet is soon forced to mature mentally as she’s forced into multiple terrifying and traumatic experiences.(Starts toward the end of X-Men first class and then skips forward a few years after that to around apocalypse)
Relationships: Charles Xavier and OC
Kudos: 1





	A Child’s Loss

_My name is Violet Xavier and I am 10 years old. Like my father, Charles Xavier, a well-known and powerful telepath, I also possess telepathic abilities. Except my powers, for my age, only extend so far._

_He’s commonly told me that as I age, the extent of my powers will grow, and I will have to learn to keep them under control. From his experiences, a sudden growth in power can be overwhelming, especially if you don’t see it coming._

_I’ve enjoyed doing many things with my mutation. Often, I’d frustrate my father by lifting and levitating books he was reading around his general proximity. Although he was usually annoyed and frustrated with me, we both laughed it off afterward._

_Raven has been great company, too. She has a really fascinating mutation to pretty much shape-shift into anybody. It could be a bit scary at times, because you had no idea if the person you were talking to was actually them, or Raven. But when she did decide to play around with me and pretend she was Charles, it ended up with us both falling to the floor in uncontrollable laughter._

_Those were the peaceful times._

_I was not expecting the world to change so drastically in such a limited amount of time. It surprised all of us. And the next thing I knew I was meeting more people like my father and Raven. They also had pretty cool mutations.  
  
And that’s how I got where I am now; on a supersonic jet to Cuba. Exciting right? Now, let’s jump back into reality._

I sat uncomfortably in the supersonic jet’s seat, the straps buckled tightly across my body. If I was being honest, my stomach was still doing back flips from when we had first taken off.

Speaking of, this was my first time on anything that actually flew. Yeah, surprising. I was expecting my first flight to be on a typical commercial airliner or at least a helicopter. But nope.

It was something way worse. 

I glanced over at the others to see how they seemed to be holding up. Everyone seemed to be looking A-okay. Raven seemed a little skittish, which only proceeded to making me less anxious. At least I wasn’t the only one that wasn’t looking forward to this.

Raven and I shared a look, but she smiled reassuringly at me, as if sensing the nervousness and uncertainty I was feeling.

”You alright?” My father spoke over the extreme volume of the jet’s roaring engines. I gave a nod and then offered a thumbs up.

The jet suddenly pitched to the left and I could see Hank trying to get a glance down at the water below. “Things seem a little crazy down there.”

I noticed my dad put his fingers up to his head. And then a few minutes later sighed. “The crew are all dead. Shaw’s been there.”

“The ship’s heading for the embargo line. If it crosses, our boys will blow it up,” Moira said.

My dad looked thoughtful for a moment. “Unless they’re not our boys.”

I knew, without even having to read his mind, what he was planning. And I grinned. He grinned right back at me as he put his fingers back to his head and closed his eyes.

A few seconds later a missile was fired from one of the Russian ships. It nearly hit them, and I barely managed to prevent myself from throwing up right then and there as Hank jerked the plane to the side to avoid collision.

“A little warning next time?” I asked, gripping my stomach. “I’m trying to keep my lunch.”

“Apologies,” Charles replied with a grin.

“That was inspired, Charles,” Moira said.

“Thank you very much, but I still can’t locate Shaw.”

“He’s down there, we need to find him, now,” Erik said urgently glancing toward him. 

“Hank?” Charles asked, glancing up toward the pilot and the designer of this jet of insanity, as I called it.

“Is there anything unusual on the radar or scanners?” Hank asked, glancing back at Moira.

”No,” She replied. “Nothing.”

Hank noticeably sighed. “Then he must be underwater. And obviously we don’t have sonar.”

I noticed a thought suddenly pop into Banshee’s head.

”Yes we do.”

My dad nodded. “Yes we do,” He repeated, unbuckling his straps and standing up along with Banshee and Erik.

”Are you sure this is a good idea?” I asked, brows creasing in concern for my father’s safety.

”We’ll be fine,” He reassured me with a smile. And it worked, I did feel a bit more relieved.

Charles struggled to keep a grip as the plane rocked unsteadily.   
  
“Hank, level the bloody plane!”

Hank quickly turned the plane to a more leveled position, making it easier for them to navigate the moving jet.

I watched as Banshee and my father walked back toward the bay doors. Erik approached, but Banshee held up a hand.

”Woah, you back right off!”

I almost laughed. The memory of Erik shoving him off of the giant satellite dish was still stuck in my brain. 

“Beast, open the bottom bay doors!”

Quickly enough, the doors opened, revealing the dark blue ocean below them. 

Banshee turned and glanced at Charles in visible nervousness. But he turned back, pointing at his throat.

”Remember! This is a muscle!” He shouted over the planes roaring engines. “You can control it! You’ll be in here the entire time!” He pointed to his own head.“We’ll see you soon! On my mark! 3! 2! 1, GO!”

I watched as Banshee let out a yell as he jumped through the open doors. I lost track of him after that.

But seeing Erik lifting a _giant_ submarine practically took my breath away.

I mean, it was huge! Who wouldn’t be amazed?

As quickly as the feeling had come, it quickly vanished as the jet was suddenly sucked into some sort of heavy winds, jerking around violently.

I felt like I was going to be sick.

The next thing I knew, my dad was hauling Erik back into the plane just as it plummeted toward the ground, spinning. I shouted out for my dad, extremely concerned because they could easily be thrown around, but over the tremendous chaos, he didn’t hear me.

The jet hit the ground with a violent thud. The straps kept me from getting thrown and I stayed in the relatively same position as it came to a stop.

”You alright?” I asked Raven, who was in the seat next to me. She nodded. “You?”

”Peachy,” I started to unbuckle the straps and instantly fell to the floor, but quickly got myself to my feet. I brushed my hand across my face. That was definitely exhilarating.

“Well, that was fun..”

“It was indeed,” I heard my father say as I watched him get to his feet and make his way over to me. “Are you alright, darling?”

I nodded, and he gave me a quick hug before he turned to Erik.

Things went by pretty fast after that. Until they suddenly went horribly wrong. The next thing I knew, Erik and my father were fighting on the beach.

Erik had redirected a bunch of missiles with his powers and had sent them back toward the fleets of ships. Charles, however, was desperate to stop him from killing thousands of innocent people.

I knew there was nothing I could do from here, so I was forced to watch, terribly scared for my dad.

”Dad!” I screamed. “Erik, stop!”

But he didn’t listen. And why would he listen to someone like me?

Moira stepped in a few moments later after Erik threw a punch to my dad’s head that temporarily stunned him. Just as he was fighting to get up, Moira took out her gun and began to fire on Erik, who was only deflecting them.

Then everything went wrong.

Erik deflected the last bullet behind him. But unfortunately, that’s exactly where my dad was. It struck him down near his hips, close to his spine. And I felt myself become overwhelmed with fear as his legs went rigid and he toppled to the ground like a piece of glass, screaming in absolute agony before he made contact with the sand. It was a sound I wish I could erase from my head forever.

”NO!” I screamed, rushing forward. “DAD!”

Erik was already at his side, having realized his fatal mistake. He pulled the bullet out of my dad’s back and flipped him back over.

He hurt my dad.

He hurt my dad.

“GET AWAY FROM HIM!” I screamed, sliding to my knees by his side as tears stung my face. I lost control for a split second and unleashed a wave of energy, pushing Erik back a great distance.   
  


“Dad..”

I lifted his back up off of the sand slightly as I tried not to hurt him more. He yelled out in pain, which triggered me to quickly apologize.

”It’s alright..it’s alright..” He gasped, reaching his arm back and grasping my own. I wasn’t even paying attention to what Erik was saying. I was solely focused on my dad.

I looked up toward the others in panic, tears running down my face, before turning back to my injured father.   
  


“I’m sorry-I’m so sorry..” 

“No..No, you didn’t..you didn’t do anything wrong.”

”B-But you’re hurt..” I choked, grabbing his hand. Immediately, I felt him squeeze mine back in return. 

“I’ll be okay..” He promised, looking up at me.

I wasn’t sure if I believed that, but soon Moira was rushing over, too.

”Charles, I’m sorry..I’m so sorry!”

”It’s alright,” He assured. “It’s alright..”

Moira and I gave each other the same worried looks. Neither of us knew what was going to happen.

The next thing I knew, Erik and Raven were gone and Hank, Alex, and Banshee came rushing over.

”We’ll get you to a hospital,” Moira said as Hank slid to his knees beside her. Charles grabbed his arm as he tried to get up, yelling out in pain as he did so.

”Dad-“

”Charles, wait— Hank muttered. “Don’t move, okay?”

”I won’t..” Charles gasped, and suddenly I noticed the sudden panic take hold of his tone.

”Actually, I—“ He paused, swallowing. “I-I..”

”Dad?”

He glanced up at me, and I could see tears in his eyes. And I knew what he was about to say would be far from good. For a moment, it looked like he didn’t want to say this in front of me, knowing that I probably wouldn’t take it well, but he probably figured I’d find out.

”I-I can’t feel my legs..”

My heart stopped.

”I can’t feel my legs..” It sounded more like he was about to start sobbing. 

“I can’t feel my legs...”

Hank looked up, eyes widening in realization.

Charles was paralyzed.

I tried to choke back the tears threatening to spill over my eyes, but failed.

I’ve never felt this terrified in my life.

Sensing my panic, my dad squeezed my hand harder, and I lowered my head onto his chest and cried. In response, he let go of my hand and started running his hand through my hair. 

Things would definitely never be the same.


End file.
